plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bungee Blitz
Bungee Blitz is a cancelled mini-game based on Level 5-5 of Adventure Mode. It is the only bonus level that isn't a mini-game or a Puzzle, although it can be unlocked using Cheat Engine. It is a conveyor-belt level. It can also be played in the Quick Play mode of iOS and Android versions. Icons Blitz PC.png|PC Icon Gain Access to Limbo Page Add three addresses and change all the value to 144. see video tutorial. Plants *Chomper *Pumpkin *Flower Pot (15 Flower Pots are also already placed) *Cherry Bomb Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie (only appears in final wave) *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Zombie Yeti* (only if already encountered) *Ladder Zombie *Bungee Zombie Overview In this level, the only plants which arrive on the conveyor belt are Chompers, Pumpkins, Flower Pots, and Cherry Bombs. Also, rather than coming from the edge of the screen, all zombies are dropped by Bungee Zombies. The Bungee Zombies drop Zombies, Conehead Zombies, Buckethead Zombies and Ladder Zombies. During the waves, Bungee Zombies will drop down and attempt to steal some of the player's plants. It is easier if the 5-5 first time you play, it only has two flags, but the second time or Bungee Blitz, it has three. Note: While Chompers can attack the Bungee Zombies, this does not apply if the Bungee Zombies are targeting them, as the Bungee Zombies drop down slightly behind the Chompers. Strategy Strategy 1 Only use three Flower Pots, plant Pumpkins on the first column, with Chompers inside (to prevent them from being eaten by zombies). Ladders from Ladder Zombies will allow the rest of the zombies to climb over and allow Chompers behind to devour the zombies. If a zombie comes right behind another but the other two Chompers are still eating, replace one with a newer one, but if more than two come then place a Cherry Bomb instead. Strategy 2 Plant Chomper at the first and the second column in the front line. Even your front Chomper are still swallowing, the second Chomper can eat the Zombies. However, it only last not so long. Keep in mind to plant Flower Pot after the first column to buy some time for the Chompers swallow, you could also using Pumpkin to get extra defense. Never, plant so much Chompers on the front line, you will vulnerable, when the Zombies drop behind all of your Chompers. Keep plant Chomper at the back line, so the Chompers can eat the Zombies. All of your plant must be protected by Pumpkin. This is the good strategy when you play Bungee Blitz, Zombies will get hard to the chimmey. You can also use Cherry Bomb, but use it wisely, you don't want wasting the Cherry Bomb. One thing that you must know, keep the Roof Cleaner for the Final Wave, it will be very useful to an Ambush Zombies. Gallery Bungees and bungees.JPG|By Someone456 Trivia *There was originally supposed to be a mini-game based on this level called "Bungee Blitz", but it was cancelled. Fortunately, this Mini-game is still available on the iPhone/iPod Touch version. **Coding for it is still visible in the Lawn Strings. Although, if you don't want to waste your time, finish the iPhone/iPod Touch Version and play it in the Bonus Games on Quick Play. *The Zombies, Conehead Zombies and Buckethead Zombies are effectively the same for the purposes of this level, as the only attacking plants you get are Instant-kills. *This is the only level where the message "Bungees incoming!" appears at the beginning of a flag. *The Zombie Yeti can appear, but it is dropped by Bungee Zombies. *This level is very hard as the zombies can start from anywhere on the screen, and you have to use a very vulnerable plant (the Chomper) as your main attacker. *Dark Stormy Night and this are the only Mini-games from Limbo Page that don't have their icon the same as another Mini-game. *Bungee Blitz's name might be a reference to the PopCap game Bejeweled Blitz. *This is the only level with more than one Bungee Zombie in the seed selection screen. *It is unknown why Flag Zombie only appears in final wave (same as level 5-5). *It is not possible to get the achievement Nom Nom Nom by playing this level's Adventure version (as Limbo Page is not availible on the versions that offer Nom Nom Nom as an achievement) if you only use Chompers and plant them inside the Flower Pots that are already on screen and not using Flower Pots, Cherry Bombs, or Pumpkin, because the Conveyor Belt would fill up, and anyway, you need Cherry Bombs. Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels Category:Roof Category:Mini-games Category:Adventure Mode Category:Cancelled Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Roof Mini-games Category:Mini-games with 3 flags